One Word
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Sampai kapan kau akan membohongi perasaanmu? Sampai akhir hayatmu? Hei Uchiha Sasuke, ucapkanlah perasaan itu padanya meskipun hanya satu kata... sebelum kau menemui kematian itu. Dedicated for SasuSaku fanday February 20th, sorry I'm late. Mind to RnR?


**Dedicated for SasuSaku Fanday, February 20****th**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : AU, lil bit OOC

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Main pair : SasuSaku

**.**

**.**

**ONE WORD**

**

* * *

**

DHUAK

Suara jatuh membentur lantai itu terdengar untuk kesekian kalinya dari suatu ruangan di balik jeruji besi. Di dalamnya terdapat sekitar empat orang, tiga diantaranya memiliki tubuh besar nan berotot sementara satunya yaitu kamu—yang tertindas—memang tidak memiliki otot yang besar, tinggi, dan berperawakan ganas. Tapi untuk pemuda seumuranmu, kau memiliki tubuh yang bagus.

Wajahmu babak belur di sana-sini. Memang, dihajar tiga orang berturut-turut dalam sehari tidak mungkin membuat keadaanmu lebih baik. Kau sama sekali tidak memberontak, tubuhmu begitu pasrah menerima pukulan-pukulan itu. Seolah dengan menerima pukulan orang-orang yang tidak berperasaan itu, maka kesalahanmu akan terhapus. Menerima bulat-bulat hinaan yang mereka lontarkan, seolah hinaan itu adalah obat mujarab yang dapat menyembuhkan luka hatimu.

Tapi tidak.

Tetap tidak bisa.

Luka itu masih ada. Ternganga semakin lebar. Tetap menyayat sampai sekarang. Rasa itu tidak bisa hilang. Telingamu berdengung mendengar suara teriakan halusinasi seorang gadis. Gadis itu menangis, meneriakkan namamu dengan suara yang hampir habis, tangannya berusaha menggapai tubuhmu yang menjauh meninggalkan dirinya. Orang yang melihatmu pasti berpikir kau sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan gadis itu. Tapi kenyataannya? Kau hanya memakai _poker face_ di depan gadis itu seperti biasa. Bersikap seolah kau kejam dan angkuh, tapi nyatanya… kau hanyalah seorang pemuda yang rendah dan bodoh.

Menggelikan.

Orang bisa saja menertawakan dirimu. Memandangmu rendah bagaikan semut di tengah genangan air. Menendangmu dengan santai bagaikan menendang kerikil tak berguna di tengah jalan. Kau terima. Ya, kau terima. Karena kau pikir, semua itu pantas kau dapatkan. Atas ganjaran karena sudah menyakiti hati gadis yang paling kau cintai di dunia ini.

Oh, benarkah?

**CEKLEK**

"Hei kalian semua, hentikan!" seorang polisi berperawakan besar membuka penjara tempatmu bersemayam. Membuat tiga orang yang tadi menghajarmu melangkahkan kaki mundur. Kau yang tidak bisa bergerak karena kelelahan hanya bisa melirik saat polisi itu menyentuh lenganmu yang semakin kurus, "Uchiha Sasuke, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu," begitu katanya. Kau hanya bisa mengernyitkan alis dan menurut saja begitu sang polisi memapahmu untuk berjalan.

Saat itu kau tidak sempat berpikir apa-apa. Pikiranmu kosong. Kau saja tidak merasa sedang berjalan saat ini. Bola matamu menerawang jauh—tidak fokus dengan apa yang kau tatap. Ah, rasanya dunia ini begitu hitam sekarang, "Kenapa aku tidak mati saja sekalian? Maka dunia hitam sudah bukan masalah,"—begitu kata-kata yang ada di kepalamu, terus berulang-ulang. Kau tidak sadar, sampai polisi tadi mendudukkanmu di atas kursi plastik. Di depanmu ada kaca plastik tembus pandang, dan di baliknya akan terduduk seseorang yang ingin menemuimu.

Kau masih menunduk tatkala polisi tadi mengaitkan borgol di tanganmu dengan tiang yang berdiri kokoh di sampingmu. Lalu polisi itu menepuk bahumu, "Waktu kalian tiga puluh menit," setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan sarkastik, sang polisi pergi begitu saja. Tapi posisimu tidak berubah, tetap menunduk menatap lantai yang seolah menertawakanmu saat ini. Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehmu, siapa seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan dirimu yang hina ini.

"Sasuke-kun…" kau tersentak kaget dari lamunanmu. Dengan cepat, kau angkat kepalamu yang tertunduk itu. Dan matamu… membulat seketika melihat seorang gadis di balik kaca plastik di depanmu. Lidahmu terasa kelu untuk berbicara, "…apa kau masih ingat aku, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya pelan. Kau hanya bisa terpaku saat gadis itu memaksakan untuk tersenyum di depanmu.

Tapi kau tahu.

Gadis itu merasa sakit…

…saat dia tersenyum.

"Sakura," akhirnya bibirmu terbuka. Dari nada bicaramu, kau terlihat sangat takut. Takut menyakiti gadis itu barang setitik saja. Pada akhirnya kau hanya memilih diam, seperti yang selalu kau lakukan saat kalian dulu bersama. Bola mata hitam onyx milikmu selalu menatap lurus bola mata hijau emerald miliknya—seolah tidak mau melepaskannya.

Gadis itu tetap mengeluarkan senyum palsu yang entah kenapa semakin lama membuatmu muak. Untuk apa dia menyembunyikan perasaannya di depanmu yang notabene tentu saja mengetahui perasaannya yang terdalam? Mengingatnya saja sudah serasa ada belati yang mengoyak dadamu. Kau masih memperhatikan wajah lesu gadis yang kehilangan cahayanya itu.

Gadis berambut _soft pink _panjang sepunggung itu tersenyum, "Apa kau baik-baik saja di sini, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya lembut. Seolah berusaha melupakan siapa kau sekarang.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" tanyamu balik—sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Hn, keegoisanmu yang biasa. Haruno Sakura tetap mempertahankan senyum rapuhnya. Sama seperti kau yang mempertahankan _poker face _menjijikkan itu, "Apa kau lupa… siapa aku?" tanyamu hati-hati namun tetap bernada menuntut untuk dijawab. Rasanya kau merasa bodoh sudah bertanya seperti ini. Padahal jelas-jelas kau adalah orang yang paling tidak mau mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Ya, kau takut.

…dasar pengecut.

Sakura masih tetap tersenyum, "Tentu saja aku ingat, kau adalah Sasuke-kun kan?"

"BODOH!" kau berteriak. Mungkin kau akan menggebrak meja atau kaca plastik di depanmu—seandainya sebelah tanganmu tidak terborgol. Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu, berusaha untuk tidak membentak gadis itu. Dengan suara pelan, kau berbisik, "Aku adalah pembunuh seluruh keluargamu, aku perebut semua kebahagiaanmu. Tolong… jangan lupakan itu," dan kini kepalamu sukses tertunduk. Kembali mengenang saat-saat itu terjadi. Dimana kau lebih mementingkan ego daripada kebahagiaan gadis di depanmu saat ini.

Gadis itu terdengar menarik nafas sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan, "Kalau aku ingin melupakannya, apa yang akan lakukan, Sasuke-kun?" tanya gadis itu tajam. Bola mata hijau emeraldnya melirik ke sudut kiri bawah—tanda kalau dia sedang mengenang semua perlakuan busukmu. Kau mencengkram rambut biru donker berbentuk raven milikmu dan segera menjawab…

"Itu artinya kau bodoh, Saku—"

"Bukankah kau jauh lebih bodoh, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura memotong ucapanmu dengan pertanyaan yang bisa membuatmu tersentak. Kau menatap gadis yang balik menatapmu tajam dengan tidak percaya. Entah kenapa kau menelan ludah, menunggu kelanjutan gadis itu berbicara, "Apa yang lebih membuatmu terlihat bodoh setelah menyakiti gadis yang kau cintai?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang bergetar—menahan tangis yang sebentar lagi akan keluar.

Kau mendecih, "Percaya diri sekali kau, apa kau yakin aku benar-benar mencintaimu?" tanyamu seraya memalingkan wajah, "Jangan lupa, aku mendekatimu pada awalnya hanya untuk mengincar hartamu, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih!" kau masih tidak mau menatap wajahnya, "Walau pada akhirnya aku harus membunuh keluargamu," karena mereka tahu siapa aku, tambahmu dalam hati.

"Tidak. Aku tidak yakin," jawab gadis itu tulus, "aku hanya memakai _feeling_, haha aku bodoh juga ya?" tanyanya lagi dan dia mulai menangis. Kau tetap terdiam dan kini memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya secara langsung.

Wajahnya tidak berubah, begitu pula sifatnya yang kelewat polos. Tidak berubah sama sekali. Diam-diam kau menghela nafas lega. Dia baik-baik saja, itu adalah yang paling penting bukan? Oh kau begitu merindukannya. Merindukan tawanya yang ceria, bola matanya yang bersinar, senyumnya yang merekah. Kau ingin sekali memeluknya ya? Ah benar, kaca plastik di depanmu sangat mengganggu.

Ingin sekali lagi kau rasakan bibir tipis itu. Meresapinya dalam-dalam. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, menyentuhnya saja kau tidak akan bisa. Ya, semua itu tidak mungkin kau terima lagi. Karena kau tahu, waktumu tinggal sedikit. Sejak divoniskan hukuman mati seminggu lagi, kau akan meninggalkan semuanya. Ya, menjadi pembunuh bayaran, sejak awal memang bukan jalan yang tepat untukmu. Karena pada akhirnya—toh, kau tidak akan mendapat apa-apa. Kejahatan memang tidak akan pernah menang bukan?

Jadi karena itu semua, kau rela menyakiti gadis itu lebih jauh. Membiarkan dia sepenuhnya membencimu. Agar saat kau pergi, gadis itu tidak akan menangis—hal yang paling kau benci—dan bisa menemukan penggantimu yang jauh lebih baik. Mungkin akan lebih baik seandainya gadis itu tidak perlu tahu kalau kau selama ini menyayanginya, menjaganya dari jauh.

Mengorbankan diri sendiri, eh?

Kau saja tertawa geli dalam hati membayangkan rencana ini. Mungkin kau akan tertawa miris seandainya suara Sakura tidak membuyarkan lamunanmu, "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun," kau terkesiap. Kau angkat kepalamu yang tertunduk dan menatap gadis itu dengan mata membelalak, "dari dulu sampai sekarang, perasaan ini tidak akan pernah berubah," gadis itu mencengkram erat baju yang menutupi dadanya, merasakan sakit yang menyengat di sana. Air mata kembali mengalir, "aku merindukanmu, sungguh…" tanganmu kini mengepal erat, tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Aku tidak peduli meski kau akan mengataiku bodoh, tidak berguna, dan semacamnya…" kau menahan nafas, "…tapi inilah kenyataan." air mata itu menetes dari pipi gadis itu dan menggenang di atas meja kayu, "Aku tahu dari awal Sasuke-kun. Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, tapi aku tahu kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, benar kan?"

**Tidak. **

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' padaku, dan bodohnya aku baru sadar sekarang…"

**Itu tidak benar.**

" 'Apa artiku bagimu?' Sesungguhnya aku ingin sekali menanyakan itu, entah sejak kapan."

**Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan lebih awal?**

"Tapi sekarang… sepertinya aku sudah menemukan jawabannya. Aku—"

"Waktu kalian sudah habis," potong polisi—pengganggu—itu. Tanpa mempedulikan keadaan yang menegang, sang polisi melepaskan borgolmu sehingga kedua tanganmu itu bebas. Reflek, kau langsung saja meninju wajah polisi yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu hingga jatuh terjengkang.

Kau tidak tahan lagi.

"Sakura! Itu semua tidak benar!" gadis di seberangmu hanya terpaku melihat aksimu juga dirimu yang kini berusaha memecahkan kaca plastik di depanmu. Air matanya masih tidak berhenti mengalir, "Kau! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku! Jangan seenaknya kau menerka-nerka perasaanku padamu, karena itu SALAH!" teriakmu setengah histeris. Gadis itu diam, wajahnya terlihat ketakutan apalagi saat dia melihat dua-tiga polisi datang dan mengunci lenganmu dari belakang.

"Lepaskan! LEPASKAAAN!" teriakmu meronta, berusaha melawan dua polisi yang bersusah payah memegang kendali tubuhmu. Dengan kasar, mereka membanting kepalamu ke atas meja. Hingga kau mengerang kesakitan, "AAAARGH! Lepaskaaaaan! Izinkan aku, mengucapkan satu kata saja padanya… LEPAAAAAS!"

"DIAM!"

**BHUAG**

"Ohok!" pemberontakanmu berhenti seketika begitu salah satu polisi menonjok perutmu dalam. Darah keluar dari mulutmu, jatuh menetes di atas lantai. Gadis itu terkesiap dan segera menggedor-gedor kaca plastik di depannya, "Tidak! Tolong jangan sakiti dia!" teriaknya. Kau hanya bisa mendengar samar-samar. Tonjokan polisi itu sangat sadis, kau bisa menghitung detik-detik dimana kau akan pingsan sebentar lagi. Kepalamu terasa berat sekarang, pandanganmu mengabur. Ah, padahal kau ingin melihat wajah gadis itu sekali lagi.

Sekarang sudah selesai.

.

.

.

Hari ini telah tiba. Seminggu sejak saat itu telah berlalu. Entah kenapa waktu malah berjalan terasa cepat saat kita tidak menginginkannya, bukan begitu Sasuke? Kau terdiam seraya mendongak ke atas. Melihat tiang beserta tali gantung yang nanti akan menjadi kuburanmu. Kau tersenyum pahit, tiba-tiba saja merasa takut. Dan bayang-bayang gadis itu kembali menghantuimu. Kau menghela nafas.

"Kita hari ini berkumpul disini untuk melaksanakan pemvonisan hukuman mati atas nama Uchiha Sasuke," sang kepala polisi berdiri di atas panggung kecil dengan sikap tegak. Beberapa orang terlihat berbisik begitu mendengar nama Uchiha disebut, "hukuman ini dilakukan atas dasar pembantaian masal yang dilakukan oleh tersangka pada keluarga Haruno, berdasarkan undang-undang—" kata-kata sang kepala polisi terus berdengung di telingamu. Seolah indra pendengaranmu itu kini mulai rusak. Tidak bisa mendnegar apapun lagi selain nama gadis itu.

**Haruno Sakura.**

**Haruno Sakura.**

**Haruno Sakura.**

Bagaikan mantra, kau terus mengucapkan nama itu berkali-kali. Membuat polisi yang berdiri di sampingmu memandangmu heran. Kau mengucapkannya dengan tanpa ekspresi, sehingga bisa saja para polisi sudah mengiramu gila menjelang kematianmu. Kau memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk tidak menyerap kenangan apapun saat kau mati nanti.

"SASUKE-KUN!" teriakan seorang gadis membuatmu membuka mata. Kau juga para polisi yang terkaget segera menoleh ke sumber suara, dimana ada seorang gadis yang berlinang air mata tengah berusaha menerobos barisan polisi di depannya untuk menggapaimu. Seperti waktu itu, "Sasuke-kuuuun! Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku kalau kau akan pergi? SASUKE-KUN!" teriakannya melengking, membuat hatimu kembali tersayat.

Kau berusaha tidak peduli, kemudian membuang muka. Kau kembali menulikan pendengaranmu, tidak menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan gadis itu memanggil namamu. Dan para polisi itu kembali menatapmu heran, bolak balik menatapmu lalu gadis itu. Sepertinya mereka ingin menegurmu dan berkata, "Hei, kau dipanggil," tapi mereka enggan, merasa tidak punya hak. Kau menatap tajam pada tali yang digantung di tiang itu, memfokuskan diri bahwa di sanalah nyawamu akan berakhir.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" gadis itu masih belum menyerah juga rupanya. Kau masih tidak peduli sampai dua orang polisi mendorong tubuhmu seraya berkata, "Giliranmu sudah tiba," kau hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa berniat melawan. Hingga akhirnya kau sendiri yang melangkah maju dengan mantap ke atas tempat eksekusi.

Dengan langkah pelan tapi pasti, kau menaiki tangga tiang. Ada polisi yang menatapmu prihatin dan ada juga yang tidak peduli. Toh pada dasarnya semua yang hidup pasti akan mati. Jadi, buat apa takut? Mereka semua akan menyusulmu, termasuk gadis itu nanti. Diam-diam kau mulai sedikit lega memikirkan jalan pikiran yang masuk akal tersebut. Kau kembali melangkah… terus… hingga kini tali yang membentuk lingkaran tepat berada di depanmu.

Kau menatap lingkaran yang nanti akan membelit lehermu. Merebut nafasmu secara paksa dalam sekejap. Dan kini bola mata onyx itu melirik ke bawah, gadis itu masih berteriak parau. Suaranya hampir habis. Kau tersenyum sedih. Sangat tipis, bahkan bukan tidak mungkin gadis yang jauh di bawah sana itu tidak bisa melihat senyum terakhirmu. Kau menunduk, menahan tangis yang sebentar lagi akan tumpah. Uchiha memang tidak boleh menunjukkan air matanya, begitulah.

Hei tunggu.

Bukankah ada yang ingin kau katakan?

"Mari Uchiha-san," sang pengeksekusi membungkuk hormat di depanmu. Dia meraih tali yang membentuk lingkaran itu dan menyodorkannya padamu. Kau menurut, dengan segera kau menunduk sehingga tali kini dengan sempurna melingkar di lehermu. Wajahmu tidak berekspresi tapi cukup menunjukkan kepasrahan. Dan kau kembali menatap bola mata hijau emerald yang berair itu.

Tatapannya mengatakan, 'Jangan pergi!'

Lalu kembali berkata, 'Jangan tinggalkan aku!'

Hei Sasuke…

Benarkah ini pilihanmu untuk membahagiakan gadis itu?

Kau menggeleng perlahan seraya menutup mata. Sudah terlambat kalau mau menyesal sekarang. Kau adalah laki-laki yang tidak akan menjilat ludahmu sendiri, bukan begitu? Berusaha tenang, kau kini menoleh dan menatap wajah pengeksekusimu yang tertutupi tudung hitam.

"Boleh aku meminta permintaan terakhir?"

**#**

"Sasuke-kun hiks… Sasu…" dia terus menangis sesenggukan. Setiap dia ingin menaiki tiang, selalu saja polisi-polisi sialan itu menghalangi jalannya. Akhirnya gadis bernama Sakura itu menyerah, dia mendudukkan dirinya di atas tanah. Menunduk seraya menangis frustasi.

"Haruno Sakura…"

Suara seseorang di atas _mic _mengagetkan Sakura. Gadis itu mencari sumber suara, dia berlari dan benar dugaannya. Kau yang kini sudah siap akan dieksekusi memejamkan mata, orang yang tadi kau mintai permintaan kini sedang berdiri di sampingmu seraya menaruh _mic _di depan bibirmu. Ya, inilah permintaan terakhirmu.

Mengucapkan itu, hanya satu kata…

Untuk kesekian kalinya kau menarik nafas, sementara semua orang memperhatikanmu dari bawah. Kembali kau tersenyum—yang bisa dibilang bukan senyuman—dan menatap gadis itu.

**Satu kata…**

**Hanya satu kata kan?**

"Aku…"

**Kata yang selalu ditunggu oleh gadis itu. **

**Tunggu apa lagi?**

"…"

**Hei, ayo katakan!**

Kau melirik sang pengeksekusi di sampingmu. Dia sudah memegang tuas untuk membuka lantai di bawahmu. Agar begitu kau selesai mengatakannya, tuas itu akan segera ditarik, kau terjatuh dan tali itu pun mematahkan lehermu seketika. Jadi, kau tidak akan merasa sakit mendengar atau melihat gadis itu menangis.

**Apa kau takut mati, Uchiha Sasuke?**

**Hanya satu kata, apa susahnya?**

"Aishiteru…"

Wajah gadis itu menegang. Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya ucapanmu di depan _mic _itu, pengeksekusimu menarik tuas dan lantai di bawahmu pun terbuka. Kau jatuh tergantung bersamaan dengan bunyi **krak **yang mengakhiri segalanya. Sakura sang gadis menatapmu pilu. Air mata kembali mengalir. Menatap kau yang tergantung dengan tali di lehermu. Dia berteriak histeris, sebagai pengiring kematianmu juga akhir dari kisah kalian berdua.

**Kau pikir dia bahagia?**

**Dasar bodoh.**

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUN!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Yo! Sudah lama saya tidak membuat fic fufufufu =w= Sekalinya buat lagi, ceritanya tambah abal, bahasa aneh, dan berbagai macam keanehan lainnya orz

Oke oke, saya tahu fic ini abal apalagi saya telat banget mempublishnya buat SasuSaku fanday. Jadi, jangan pukulin Desuke yaa~~ #dilempar

Setelah ini pun saya akan kembali hiatus, paling cuma publish beberapa fic lanjutan atau oneshot untuk menghilangkan stress hohohoho 8D #plakplak

Well, review please? :)

P.S : HAPPY SASUSAKU FANDAY FEBRUARY 20TH !

maaf telat 5 hari ._.


End file.
